The Remains of the Platypus
| image = 1223.PNG | caption = | season = 3 | production = 315b | broadcast = 147 | story = Clint Daniels Jill Daniels | ws = Zac Moncrief John Mathot | director = Zac Moncrief | us = February 24, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = |pairedwith = "Escape from Phineas Tower" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Craziness has ensued in Danville and no one has any idea what’s going on. The wackiness unfolds when Phineas and Ferb create Cheese-topia, Doofenshmirtz makes Perry his butler with his Butler-inator, and Carl is trapped by Doof while in a squirrel costume. All is explained, in an episode of Phineas and Ferb that starts at the end and works its way back to the beginning. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his underwear cheering about how he can finally take-over the Tri-State Area. Five minutes earlier at 4:50 pm, a group of people run from Major Monogram who has had an allergic reaction but had still won first place at a cheese eating contest in the backyard. Candace is on the phone to Mom as she wonders what has happened to him. Songs *''Cheese-topia'' *''Perry's Hat'' End Credits First verse of Cheese-topia Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *None* Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in his underwear! Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-the-remains-of-the-platypus/EP009488470261 *Clips from the episode were first shown on an episode of Disney 365. Some images of this episode were seen in a Spanish promo from January 2012. *It is revealed that Major Monogram is allergic to cheese, even though he loves eating it. *It is revealed that Carl goes to squirrel conventions. Production Information *This is the second-longest an episode (along with "Escape from Phineas Tower") that has had its segments aired separately. *This is Zac Moncrief's first episode he directed in Season 3, and the third one he wrote and storyboarded. ("Gaming the System", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on February 17, 2012. International Premieres *December 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) *February 12, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands) Errors *Perrys hat changes sizes throughout the episode. Once it is shown to be the size of a hand, and another part is shown when his hat is larger. *When Perry fights Doof the text on him disappears Continuity *This is the second time that an episode doesn't start from the beginning. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Fifth time Doofenshmirtz is seen with his underwear. ("Tip of the Day, "Bubble Boys", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Monster from the Id"). *Perry wears clothes again ("Vanessassary Roughness" "She's the Mayor") *Agent T (turkey) is mentioned again ("Traffic Cam Caper") *Second time Phineas wonders where their creation went. ("No More Bunny Business") *Adyson mentioned that they giving fliers again, first was in "The Lemonade Stand". *A instrumental song of My Wettest Friend can be heard during the montage showing Perry acting as Doofenshmirtz' butler. Allusions *'Memento' - This film used a smliar gimmick of playing it's events out of order. *''The Remains of the Day'' - The title may be a pun on the Academy Award-nominated 1993 drama. Set in 1950s England, the film is told in a series of flashbacks to WWII. *'Forrest Gump - '''When the Perry's hat flys, a scene where Forrest is waiting for the bus is shown. *'South Park''' - http://www.southparkstudios.com/guide/episodes/s15e13-a-history-channel-thanksgiving *'The Simpsons' - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trilogy_of_Error and http://www.ovfile.com/o2weme2l1anv Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Additional voices: References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes